Of Sleep Aids and Magic
by SoulSeeker
Summary: Apollo is due to face a new opponent in court. And he's a little worried...AJ era, Apollo and Trucy centric.


**Title:** Of Sleep Aids and Magic  
**Author:** Amm  
**Fandom:** _Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney:_ Apollo Justice defends his clients with the same ferocity as his predecessor, Phoenix Wright. Just replace Magatama with bracelet, young spirit medium with young magician, and gay prosecutor rival with gay pros—wait, never mind.  
**Wordcount:** 1,476  
**Taunt:** My fandom burned a guitar while serenading it. Over and over and over and over and over...

* * *

Apollo had grown accustomed to staying at the Wright Anything Agency over the long work nights, when he had a case. It was convenient; he was able to consult with Trucy, who was admittedly more helpful than he liked at times, and her father, Phoenix Wright. The once-legendary defense attorney, who, despite his "retired" state, still gave him valuable insight.

Mr. Wright wasn't always helpful, of course. That he knew. Mentors often wanted their students to discover and learn things on their own. To make their own mistakes, fix them on their own, et cetera. They held back. Even Kristoph was that way, before...

Well, in any case, it didn't matter. As uncooperative as Phoenix Wright could be, Apollo still felt welcome with the Wrights. It hardly felt natural to do any case work, without Trucy doing a little magic on the side. Giving silly comments here and there, pulling out Mr. Hat for a trick or two. He felt like family, and Trucy made sure of it.

She wasn't awake, though. Not at the moment, and who would expect her to be? It was nearly three-AM, and they both needed to be at the court house the next morning. Why wasn't he asleep yet, anyways?

Apollo sighed, fumbling through his current case file for what felt like the millionth time that night. Actually, he knew why. And it didn't really have much to do with the actual case at hand.

Miles Edgeworth. A prosecutor who had generated about as much fame as Mr. Wright had, back in his day. A "demon prosecutor," raised by the legendary Manfred von Karma. They were all just rumors of course, but that didn't make him sound any less intimidating. And lucky, lucky Apollo got to be his next opponent.

He had heard only stories. He read a few old newspapers clippings, hoping to better understand just who he was up against, but they really didn't give much detail. He prodded Mr. Wright for information, who he noticed had a reaction to Edgeworth's name, but the best he had to offer was a nonchalant "Good luck." Any answers he did give were vague—a lot of "Maybe" and "I don't remember." It was all deliberate too; he had this smirk on his face as he answered.

"_Good luck_," Apollo muttered under his breath. "_Prosecutor Gavin_ probably would've been more helpful. What is it with me and prosecutors from Germany, anyway?"

He let his head fall lightly on the desk in front of him. Not enough to make a loud sound—just enough to hopefully knock some sense into himself before the trial tomorrow.

That was right. Edgeworth _was_ flying in from Germany for this case, wasn't he? Apollo had read that somewhere, he was sure. He couldn't really remember though. Newspaper articles, papers—everything was kind of fuzzy all of a sudden. He really did need to be asleep; there wasn't much more he could do before tomorrow, after all.

"Talking to yourself again, Polly?"

His head sprung up immediately in surprise at the cheerful voice. Normally such a voice would be piercing at that hour of night—but he was quickly able to see who it was. And the company didn't bother him in the slightest.

"God, Trucy," he murmured softly, putting a hand over his chest. "Way to give me a heart attack. What are you doing up?"

She giggled innocently, and he thought he heard something of an apology in there, but he wasn't really sure. She rubbed her eyes, and actually looked quite sleepy herself. She looked quite comfortable in those loose-fitting pajamas of hers.

"I could ask you the same question, silly," she replied briskly. "Don't you know you've got to be in court tomorrow morning?"

Apollo groaned slightly, laying back in the couch that was his bed for the night. "Ugh. Don't remind me. Of course I know." He sighed. "I'm going against a prosecutor with quite the reputation. Someone I've never met. And your dad won't even give me a clue what I'm up against."

But Trucy didn't look worried in the slightest. In fact, when had she ever? This was the girl, after all, who would rather keep her magician's secrets, even if revealing them would help solve a case. She never seemed worried. Always cheery and confident. _Whatever she's on, I want some, _Apollo always thought jokingly. And then, looking at her smiling, a thought popped into his head.

"Hey...your dad didn't happen to mention him at all, did he?" he asked. "Did he tell you anything? About Miles Edgeworth?"

He almost couldn't believe he hadn't asked before.

"Miles Edgeworth?" she repeated, a puzzled look on her face. "No. Not that I remember. Daddy doesn't talk about his past much. You know that by now."

Of course he did. Mr. Wright still kept secrets, even from his own daughter; that wasn't surprising. Apollo breathed heavily, shutting his eyes as he laid back in defeat. Not much to do now, he supposed. Just a good night's rest—though he supposed it was a little late for that—and maybe a cup of coffee in the morning or something. And then face him.

"Come on, Apollo," Trucy nudged him lightly. "Mr. Gavin couldn't be your opponent forever. There was bound to be a new face eventually."

"I know. I know...I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. For some reason, it's...it's like my first trial all over again."

He had to admit, he was going to miss seeing Klavier's familiar face across from him in the court room this time. Really—they could've at least given him Winston Payne again! He could handle him well enough. Anyone could, it seemed. He could've won.

"But don't you remember? You won your first trial," she reminded him gently, still smiling. "That means you're going to do fine!"

Apollo folded his arms.

"But I had your dad's help that time. And even _you_ helped me. That was back when we first met. Don't _you_ remember?" He poked her forehead playfully and gently, letting out a chuckle as he did so. Trucy chuckled too.

"Well,_ hello?_ It's not like I'm going anywhere," she said, waving a hand in front of his face. "I'm going to be right there with you, you know, when you meet him tomorrow. And I'll be there with you after the trial. Whether you win _or_ lose."

"So I'm stuck with you either way, huh?" Apollo laughed.

"Pretty much!"

"Like an annoying little sister."

Trucy stuck her tongue out at him. You would've never guessed that she was the one, trying to get the both of them to sleep. She seemed so playful. A look of seriousness suddenly overtook her however, and she looked at him sternly. Apollo couldn't remember her looking so focused and determined. It kind of unnerved him.

"Seriously though. Stop worrying, and get some sleep, okay? You really look like you need it."

"I do?" he asked. Now that she had mentioned it though, he _was_ sleepy. He had barely been able to keep his eyes open before; he had forgotten how late it was.

"Yeah, Apollo. Can't you feel it? Your eyelids drooping...your head getting heavier..."

"What's that?"

Trucy had pulled out something shiny from her pocket. Shiny and golden—it was like a little locket, and it dangled freely from her hand. By the light of the small lamp in the room, he could see some letters engraved on it, but he couldn't really make out what they were. She never told him what it was, and now she dangled it rhythmically, back and forth in front of him. It was like...like...

"Trucy, you're not trying to hypnotize me, are you?"

"Of course I am, silly." Her answer was frank and honest. "Is it working?"

Apollo shook his head, letting out a laugh. His eyes still followed her 'pendulum' as she swung it, and he decided he was finally ready to get some rest. If Mr. Edgeworth really was all that his reputation made him out to be, he would need it.

"Yeah. It's working," he replied, feigning a yawn as he laid back on the couch with a smile. He shut his eyes, trying to make himself comfortable.

"Good!" Trucy said, decisively "So I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Trucy. Before I change my mind."

"G'night, Polly!"

Well—it was better than popping a sleep aid, at any rate. Apollo could feel her gently pat him on the head before exiting the room, but didn't open his eyes again. In fact, he didn't open them again until the next morning—when he saw Trucy and her father, hovering over him. Pulling covers off him, pillows from underneath him, trying to wake him up.

And even though he'd only gotten a few hours' sleep, he felt like he could face the world.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, I honestly didn't intend for this to be Apollo/Trucy shippy-ness...for obvious reasons. If that's your cup of tea though, then I guess you could take it that way. Otherwise, I hope everyone enjoyed it for what it was—fluffy, sibling cuteness. :3 Thanks for reading!_


End file.
